The magic of love
by TouhouPairings
Summary: A series I plan to continue, starring Marisa and Alice MariAli


I tried to stick with the game's dialogue at certain point, an had to add some others too so it could fit better. Please, if it seems inconsistant, let me know

* * *

><p>Everything started to get weird ever since that night, where the fake moon shone upon the two magic users flying through the bamboo forest<p>

"How exactly does that mini-hakkero can shoot out that Master Spark of yours?" Alice asked, flying next to Marisa, and having her trusty Shanghai Doll next to her "Well, there's more to it than waving a spell card with your hand. Master Spark needs a some sort of chant y'know" Marisa talked in a tone that showed that she thought she knew everything "Oh, really? And how does that chant work?" Alice raised an eyebrow with some curiosity "Well, laser's not that difficult" she said with her typical grin and played with the mini hakkero, spinning it in the air and catching it "First, you have to concentrate your mind. Then you mutter the spell to the mini hakkero tenderly, aim at someone you don't like or you want to blast the heck out, think of someone or something you love..." Marisa said, caught the hakkero one last time and aimed it forward, and while simulating the backfire that the Master Spark produced, she said: "And unleash your annihilation of love!" she finished with a wink

Alice was silent for a few moments, almost dumbfounded, and kept staring at Marisa

"What? Do I have something on my face?"  
>"No, it's not that"<br>"Then what?"  
>"That's it? That's the "chant" behind the Master Spark?"<br>"Of course Alice!"  
>"And you also said "mutter the spell". What's that spell?"<br>"It's. A. Se. Cret~ That Mima-sama taught me"  
>Alice was silent for a few seconds, and looked at Marisa's hakkero "And you mentioned that you needed to think on someone or something"<br>"Doesn't work if you don't do that?"  
>"And in who or what do you think?"<br>"I think in a who"

This caught Alice's attention, and felt more curious than ever. She smiled and looked at Marisa, who was facing forward, her caramel-colored eyes shone with the fake's moon light. Her golden hair flowing with the cold nocturnal air. The combination of all these elements had Alice staring at Marisa for a long while. For the moment, everything felt... right, even though it wasn't. Alice knew it wasn't. But she felt some type of bliss that she hadn't felt before. The blue-eyed puppeteer began to wonder why had she begun to see some type of grace, under that character that was normally dirty, uncaring, boyish and well... ungraceful. Or perhaps she wondered why hadn't she seen Marisa this way. She kept staring at her, and felt as if she wanted for the night to last forever, if they were to be like this.

"Hey, snap out of it!"

Marisa's yell broke Alice's almost hypnotized state, especially after the witch tackled her to avoid a wave of seals.

"W-what?" Alice shook her head and looked at Marisa "What was that for?"  
>"Where was your head at? The moon?" she pointed in front of them<p>

The Hakurei shrine maiden floated in front of them, with the moon behind them

"Well, I was beginning to wonder why the night won't end...  
>So it was you, Marisa!" Reimu said with a death glare<p>

"Heh. She thinks I did it. So funny..." Marisa whispered to Alice "Well, do YOU know who did it?" Alice whispered back "But of course" She grinned and then shouted at Reimu "Hey, don't get me wrong.  
>The villain is this person over here!"<p>

"What!" Alice's image of Marisa was suddenly gone with that comment. She grinded her teeth, and feeling somewhat betrayed by Marisa's attitude, to the image she had a few moments ago, she said "You're no different!"

Marisa and Alice had managed to go through the mansion inside the bamboo forest, defeat the lunarians inside and make them return the real moon and get rid of the fake one. Alice had completely forgotten about that beautiful image of Marisa after their fight with Reimu. Too much danmaku and strong enemies were ahead, which had Alice's mind distracted from Marisa. After they had finished solving the incident, they began to fly back home, high above the bamboo forest this time.

"Hey, Alice. Do you think we'll get paid for solving this or something?" Marisa asked and stretched, keeping her balance on the broom "The real moon is back in the sky and that's all that matters for me" Alice shrugged "I don't really need money"  
>"Well, if we don't, I'm gonna say good bye to this incident-solving business" Marisa yawned "Business? You never thought about profit..." Alice looked somewhat disappointed "I'll just let Reimu do her job" Marisa patted her own cheeks and grinned<p>

Alice, not knowing really why, looked at Marisa. The image she had seen in the bamboo forest was back, but more beautiful, with the light of the real full moon. This time, her skin looked soft, and her hair seemed as if it would feel like silk if one touched it, shining with the natural illumination of the moon. Alice felt her heart pound harder and faster than normal, but she tired to shrug it off.

Then she remembered that Marisa said that she had a someone to think of when summoning the Master Spark

"Hey, in who do you thi-?"  
>"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Marisa interrupted. Or rather than interrupted, she was too tired to notice that Alice had begun to ask something Alice gave it litle thought "Sure, as long you don't steal anything"<br>"I don't promise you anything" Marisa smiled and yawned again.

For a few minutes, the only thing soaring to late in the sky were two silhouettes flying, with the full moon behind them.


End file.
